


We Get What We Get

by MeJacinta



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Season finale fillers, Titans 2018, Trigon AU, dickkory - Freeform, wtf that finale though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeJacinta/pseuds/MeJacinta
Summary: Dick and Kory share a moment before  Batman goes full out rogue.





	We Get What We Get

**Author's Note:**

> Trigon's AU in the season finale had me as intrigued as i was disturbed. So this is just me trying to logicalize things and... Oh, yeah...gratify my dickkory appetite a bit more??  
> Enjoy!  
> Let me know what YOU wanted to see explained in that finale :)

Dick scowled at the hundreds of criminal profiles Finney had offered him, seeing nothing more than a blur of whites and blues.

But it was all his fault, really, that he was stuck in this crampy GCPD office sorting through records---not Finney’s. 

The Joker was dead. Murdered. And to pinpoint Batman’s next strike, they would need to establish a pattern in his killing spree. 

Simple, really. But also not so simple, considering Dick was still keeping the tight lid shut on Batman’s true identity.

He was just barely awake now. His mind was a mess of tangled thoughts, most of them trivial in contrast to the crisis at hand: had little Johnny gotten the correct medicine, was Dawn keeping herself together, was Rachel really okay…? 

Fuck, Dick thought. No way was he near unravelling the tangle of mental strings in his head so that anything could make sense…

“Thought I’d find you here.” 

Kory’s velvety voice worked so much like electricity. Literally all the sleepiness in Dick had fled by the time he was looking at her. 

She was standing tall and regal by the doorway, in her electric, purple top and with a twinkling FBI badge fastened to her waist. 

Dick suddenly felt hot around the ears. 

“Any progress?” he managed to say.

“Nothing exciting.” 

Dick snorted. 'Exciting' did in fact sum up Kory’s career choice. He would have used ‘playing with fire’, but come on…!?

“God, Dick, it’s 2 in the morning.” Kory tilted her head to the side as she would before urging Rachel and Gar to do something conventional. “You should get some rest.”

“Not that simple,” Dick grunted.

“It’s not like Gotham will burn without you noticing.”

The look that Dick shot Kory suggested ‘Seriously?’, but the Tamaranean princess continued to speak, unfazed. “The Bureau have you covered, Dick. Besides, I am not letting Finney off that easy.”

Had Dick imagined the flirtatious rumble in Kory’s voice at the mention of the GCPD Captain? Not entirely out of instinct, his jaw clenched hard: Kory had a life now, apart from him. What were the odds that she had a new man too?

“Good. Don’t,” Dick remarked. A sliver of jealousy slipped out in his voice, though, and it made him frown in spite of himself. He was a married man after all…a father of two even.

Kory, a shrink of her own making, must have picked up on his sentiments that moment, because she started to fiddle with her ring finger--- anything to weather through the storm of awkwardness Dick had just stirred up in the room. 

“Have you been getting enough sleep?” she asked, and Dick wished he could be less confrontational than he was already feeling. “Stupid question, I know, but...”

“I’m sorry,” Dick breathed, meaning every word. He brushed his loose-hanging bangs from his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Crazy day… It seems like all the darkest things in my life are being shoved down my throat in a second. I’m just barely holding up.”

Kory watched him quietly with a glint of concern in her eyes. She was weighing in on something, but Dick could already tell she was thinking what he was thinking. Or, to put it more clearly, she was thinking on what Dick feared thinking about: Bruce Wayne.

“You will bring him in, Dick,” Kory said eventually. “I know you can…I know you will.”

A hopeful smile spread across her face as she said that, lighting her up so that she was this powerful force in the room. It was not long before Dick was drawn into her orbit as a smile snuck its way onto his lips for the first time that day.

His mouth opened before he could stop himself. “Kory, I mi_” 

Missed you?

Dick clamped his mouth shut before any more damage would be done. Kory had come too far in her life for him to fuck things up again. The same went for him.

Kory had her hands folded before her chest now with a look screaming ‘am waiting…’ on her face.

Dick strove to salvage himself that instant. Anything to make Kory stop laying him bear with her dissecting stare. 

“Might…need a ride back to my hotel,” Dick came up. “I imagine that cabs don’t exactly come easy this time of day… ”

“Overprized too,” Kory cut in. She was pouting her lips, clearly still dissatisfied by the climax of Dick’s words.

How fast had Dick forgotten she was one of only two people in this world who could read him like a book! Donna was the other.  
But Dick had to try. “I won’t miss this place,” he muttered, obviously meaning the overprized cabs.

But his insides buckled when Kory nodded somewhat knowingly at the choice of his words. She could already know by now that he missed her. And that his contempt for Gotham was not entirely true…

“Don't worry, I'lll hook you up,” Kory said, and the shrug of her shoulders magically dissolved the tension in the room. “C’mon.”


End file.
